The Dream Within
by GundamWingFanatic90
Summary: Complete. "I wonder, as I whistle endlessly, if he knew, when he said that, that he would not be able to keep his promise." PG-13 for sappy romance.
1. Prologue

Hello. This is the GundamWingFanatic90, yet again bringing you another songfic. This one is Final Fantasy X. Sorry if it's a little sappy, but I was kinda half asleep when I wrote it. Honestly, I think I'm losing my touch. Well, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, the song 'The Dream Within', or anything associated with them. I only own the characters Kail and Kali. Please do not sue me.

* * *

Prologue  
By GundamWingFanatic90  
6-2-05

I sometimes wonder if what happened was for a reason. If the Dream was real, but had to fade, so that we could defeat Sin and bring the Eternal Calm to Spira. Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if _he_ would have been able to stay. If _he_ had never come to this world. If we would have been able to stay together, or not meet at all, and never have to deal with this pain. 'Not to the end, always.' _he_ had said to me. I wonder, as I whistle endlessly, if _he_ knew, when _he_ said that, that _he_ would not be able to keep _his_ promise. Soon we were separated, not by worldly boundaries, but by the boundaries of life and death themselves. I lived, while _he_ vanished without a trace, as if _he_ had never existed. But in my heart, _he_ will always be alive. Until the day _he_ comes back to me, I will continue to whistle each morning, hoping eternally that he will somehow hear the sound and find a way to breach the barriers between us. But my hope is failing a little more with each passing day.

_If you do not return to me soon, my love, I fear that I may not be able to find the will... to remain here for much longer before I come to join you._

_

* * *

_

Hey there. I'm back! And this is only the prologue. Kinda angsty already. But don't worry, it doesn't last long. Please review, and tell me how I'm doing!


	2. The Dream Within

Here's the actual songfic. It took me long enough to type it up- at first I couldn't find the right song to go with it. -' Well, I hope you can find the will to read to the end. I think it's really sappy, personally, but I guess that if you like the sappy kind of romance, then you'll probably like this. At least it's a lighter-note story than 'Angel' and 'Toki No Hourousha'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its characters. They all belong to Square Enix, or whatever that company's name is now. They also own the song, 'The Dream Within', so obviously, that also is not mine. I only own the characters Kail and Kali. Do not sue me!

* * *

The Dream Within  
By GundamWingFanatic90  
6-2-05

_Free the dream within  
The stars are crying a tear  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
And the world's end_

I stared up at the setting sun, thinking, yet again, of my lost lover. Tidus, why did you leave? I miss you so much... A breath of wind blew past my brown hair, and my bi-colored eyes flickered around myself as I watched a shooting star speed across the sky. Never before had I wished upon a star, not believing in such childish things, but I thought, maybe...

"Tidus, I wish you could come back. Even for just one night, or day." I whispered. I hugged my arms, the beautiful fabric of my summoner's garments not doing anything for the chill in the air and in my bones, and I stood up delicately, making sure that I did not fall. Tidus, you promised you would take me to your Zanarkand. Why can you not do that? Why can you not come back to me? The last red rays of light on the horizon caused my gaze to catch on something in the water, and I bent down to see what it was. It was a human.

_Breathe the dream within  
The mystifying  
We tremble and spin  
Suspended within_

A man. He was not moving, floating face-down in the water. His yellow jacket and navy-blue pants were quite familiar, as was the sun-kissed skin and molten gold of his hair. With a gasp, I took a breath and jumped in, quickly swimming over to him. I hooked an arm around his torso when I reached him, and a second later, I was dragging him behind me as I made my way over to the shore. The sand stuck to my clothes and skin as I hauled him up onto land, only to find that he was not breathing, unconsciousness retaining its hold on him. Briefly I panicked. He'snotbreathingwhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo! My thoughts were racing so quickly through my head that I could not sort them out, so I did not notice right away when my body acted on a long-honed instinct, a technique that had long been drilled into me. I pinched his nose, put my mouth on his, and breathed out, pouring the air from my lungs into his. When he did not respond, I balled up my fists and pressed hard on his sternum three times. No affect. I tilted his head back, put my mouth on his again, and breathed out. This time, there was a reaction.

He began to cough, and I pulled away instantly, letting his head go, and turned him onto his side as he coughed out all of the water in his lungs. My whole body was trembling, as was his, the adrenaline from his near-drowning still running through our bloodstreams. I was rubbing his back soothingly when he slowly propped himself up on one elbow before shifting to rest on his forearms and knees, still coughing harshly. After several long moments, his breathing steadied, mostly, and he turned his head a small bit in my direction, still not looking up at me.

"Thanks." he croaked out, and then another coughing fit took over him. I gasped, elated. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. When I spoke next, my voice was wavering in my excitement.

"Y-You are welcome, Tidus." I said as soon as his struggle had ceased and his breathing had returned to normal. His head snapped up, his gaze locking on me.

"Y-Yuna!" he stammered. Time seemed to freeze as we stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity, kneeling in the sands of Besaid Island. Then the ages turned back into minutes and seconds, and we were in each others' arms, my head resting on his shoulder, his on mine.

_Look beyond where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust, love, believe_

It took us a long time, but eventually we pulled apart and looked over each other appraisingly. He took a lock of my brown hair in between his fingers.

"Yuna, I think you hair's longer." he said playfully as he arched a golden eyebrow at me. I smiled with a small laugh.

"Yes. Cousin Rikku told me of an Al Bhed tradition of growing out one's hair when in mourning." I explained. Indeed, my hair was down to the middle of my back, now, brushing against the bow of my _obi_. Pain and sadness flickered across his tanned features, but that disappeared as he slowly leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to my forehead. I watched dizzily as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. I was in paradise with a single kiss. He drew away from me after a second, and stared into my bi-colored eyes, one emerald and one sapphire. Fingertips covered by dark gloves stroked the side of my face as a single tear trailed its lonesome way down his own features.

"I'm sorry, Yuna." he whispered. I stared up at him.

"Why, Tidus?" I was concerned. He looked so melancholy and sad. Tidus, why are you in pain? He turned away from me to hide his expression, but I read it before he could.

"Is it because you had to leave me?" I prompted, causing him to visibly flinch. Seeing this, I continued, "Tidus, it was not your fault. You had to leave because the Fayth were no longer dreaming. I know that you would have stayed had you had the choice to. What matters now is that you are back, and we can finally be together." He turned back to me, and offered up a small, sad smile. I smiled, as well, and lightly dragged my fingertips across his cheek where the tear had left its trail earlier. The salty liquid stuck to my fingertips like I had wanted it to, and when I reached the end of the line, I gently replaced my hand with my lips, kissing away the remaining moisture. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and we leaned into each other as his own limbs snaked their way around my waist. Deciding that there was a better place for my lips to rest, I gently trailed a string of feather-light kisses up the side of his face until I hovered in front of his own lips.

"I have wanted to do this for so long..." I whispered against him. His eyes were closed, and soon mine followed suit.

"Me, too." came his whispered reply, just before capturing my lips with his. As we shared our first kiss since that fateful day aboard the airship, the sun sank below the horizon, and we showed each other what we had: trust, faith, passion, and a whole lot of love.

_We tremble and spin  
Suspended within_

Later, once we had parted and made our way to the village, where Lulu and Wakka were waiting for us, we were all sitting around a bonfire. Tidus and I sat next to each other, hands entwined, as Wakka talked excitedly about an upcoming Blitzball tournament and how the Aurochs were bound to win this time around, now that Tidus was back. Lulu eventually began scolding my red-headed friend, saying that he should not talk like that, and how he sounded like he was using Tidus, but Wakka just laughed nervously and held up his hands defensively, trying to get Lulu off of his back. I was watching amusedly, but a small nudge to my side snapped me out of my trance and I looked up to meet Tidus' sapphire irises. He nodded in the direction of the Besaid Temple. I nodded to show that I had gotten the message, and I glanced over to see that Lulu and Wakka were still arguing, so I silently got up, and walked to the temple after Tidus rose to his feet, as well.

_Free the dream within  
The voices calling, a song  
A prayer from deep inside you  
To guide you_

We were silent as we entered the stone building, and memories bombarded me as I gazed up at the entrance to the Chamber of the Fayth, inert now that the Fayth themselves had disappeared. Tidus gave my hand a minute squeeze, attracting my attention, and I turned to look up at him, only to see that he was staring up at the door, as well. A second passed, and he turned to smile down at me.

"Do you feel a sort of pull inside you whenever you enter this temple, Yuna?" he asked. I blinked at the curious question before searching deep inside of myself. Yes, the pull was there, a small sort of tugging sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, Tidus, I do. Why?" I replied, and he smiled.

"Because I feel it, too." he said, his voice a low murmur. "It sounds kind of like a song, that goes kind of like this." He softly hummed the song, and I soon found myself singing along with the familiar tune. When he finished, I giggled.

"Tidus, that's the Hymn of the Fayth." I stated. He grinned, before taking both of my hands in his and kneeling in front of me.

"Yeah? Well, do you want to know what they're telling me to do?" he asked. I giggled again- something I did not often do, but did not seem to be able to stop doing when I was around him- and decided to play along with his little game.

"No, I do not know. Will you tell me?" I asked in reply. He flashed me a nervous smile, before withdrawing his left hand and fishing around in his pocket. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity, and a second later, my patience was rewarded when he pulled out a ring. Its band was made of beautiful silver, and the small gem set in it was a strange stone that glowed slightly and seemed to change colors every now and then. It was cut into the shape of a moon lily.

"They're telling me to give you this." he murmured. "But not until I ask you one question." I stared down into his sapphire eyes, eyes that I could easily lose myself in if I was not careful. I was short on breath, my heart racing in excitement. Was he...?

"Yes?" I breathed. "What is your question?" Tidus, please be trying to ask me what I am hoping you are trying to say! He took a deep breath, and took my left hand in his, switching the beautiful ring over to his right hand.

"Yuna, will you marry me?" he asked gently. My face split into a wide grin, and I threw my arms around his neck, breaking into sobs and laughter at the same time. Please, please do not let this be a dream! God, hear me! Please, do not let this be a dream! My prayer must have reached Him, because the scenery did not fade, and Tidus did not go away, and I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, my own overflowing with tears of joy.

"Yes, Tidus, I will!" I exclaimed, laughing, just before I kissed him as deeply as was possible.

_Be the dream within  
The light is shining  
A flame on the wind  
Salvation begins_

The next day I sent messages to all of my closest friends and family: Kimahri, Rikku, and her father, Cid. The wedding would be held approximately a month from the proposition, and I needed help in planning it. Lulu was to be the bridesmaid; Rikku to be the Maid of Honor. Wakka was going to be Tidus' best man, and Kimahri was going to be the one to walk me down the aisle, in place of my father, Braska. The ring bearer and flower girl were to be two children from the village, a young boy named Kail and a young girl named Kali. Twins, I babysat them once or twice when their parents needed an evening off. Cid would be serving as the minister, and a couple of villagers would serve as a choir. Whilst I was planning the wedding with Rikku, a light shone within me, a light that could not be quenched. I was joyful and happy. I would finally be able to be with my Tidus.

The day before the wedding, a strange wind was blowing, and carried with it five flames: red, black, yellow, blue, white, and green, respectively. It was an otherworldly wind, and smelled faintly of the Farplane, where departed souls rested eternally. Those flames hung upon the air inside the temple chamber, and I stared at them, entranced, until Tidus entered the room. He draped an arm around my shoulder, and I jumped slightly, turning my bi-colored gaze up to his eyes. He looked at me inquisitively, and I nodded up at the multi-colored flames in explanation. He looked up at them, and I followed his lead, investigating the flames with interest.

"What do you think they are?" I asked. His brow furrowed, and he sniffed the air experimentally.

"I don't know. They smell like the Farplane." he said, and I could tell that he was just as curious as I was. We looked at each other, and after a second of biting our cheeks, we burst out laughing at the sight of each others' faces. While our mirth rang out across the hall, the five flames quivered, and one by one, they descended to the floor. The red touched the ground first, followed by the white and green, then the yellow and blue, and finally the black. Our attention attracted, we watched as the flames expanded, coalescing to form solid shapes.

"Oh... my... Good God..." I whispered, touching my fingertips to my lips as tears welled in my eyes. Before us stood my father, my mother, Sir Auron, Sir Jecht, and a man and a woman that I did not recognize.

"Mother... Father..." I choked out, my eyes flicking from one to the other before moving on. "Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht...!" In one swift movement, I dashed forward and enveloped my parents in a hug. Tidus smiled from where I had left him, one of the pure, joyous grins that I had fallen in love with in the first place. In a second, I pulled away from my parents, looking over them appraisingly.

"Mother, father, is it really you?" I whispered. A low chuckle came from my left, and I turned to see Sir Jecht smirking broadly.

"Hey, why is it that Tidus came back from the dead and you accepted him without speculation, but when we come back, you question us?" he asked playfully. I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh, but mother pulled me into another hug with a chuckle.

"So Yuna, ruf oui'ja knufh." she whispered into my ear. "Yht huf oui'na kaddehk synneat." My Yuna, how you've grown. And now you're getting married. I closed my eyes in pure joy.

"Sudran..." I breathed. "Dryhg oui."Mother... Thank you. I pulled away again, and turned to Sir Jecht.

"Sir Jecht, I did not doubt that it was you." I said, before a mischievous grin overtook my face. "Or at least, I did not doubt that my parents were here. I am not so sure about your mental presence." My parents both fell over laughing, and the strange man and woman chuckled lightly, stifling their own laughter, though they only now caught my attention. I now faced them with a bow of respect and greeting.

"Greetings. I am Yuna." I said kindly. "Who are you?" I saw the man- who looked remarkably like Tidus- begin to reply, but before he could speak, Tidus cut him off.

"Shyuin?" he asked. I rested my gaze on my fiancé. His expression was one of disbelief as he stared at his look-alike, and I found myself becoming confused. They know each other?

"Tidus?" the man, Shyuin, asked, and took a step towards my lover. Tidus broke out into a wide grin before dashing forward and enveloping the other in a bear hug. I was thoroughly confused by this time.

"Tidus, who is this?" I asked, purely curious. The carbon-copies parted, and Tidus beckoned me over. I complied, and Shyuin shook my hand firmly.

"Yuna, this is Shyuin, my twin brother." Tidus explained, and then waved at his father when I blinked. "The old man you know. Shyuin, though, died when he tried to activate a weapon known as Vegnagun, and Lenne-" He gestured to the woman as he said this, "- died with him from being caught in a crossfire." He instantly sobered up as he said this, but in an instant he was cheerful again. "But anyways, the good thing is that you're all here now. And Auron's here, too, and Mr. Braska and Mrs. Kilina and heck, even my old man. It's great to see everyone." I smiled as Tidus did, before I turned to Lenne and shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Ms. Lenne." I said. She smiled- I swore she looked just like me- and gave me a small hug.

"It's good to meet you, too, Yuna. I've heard so much about you from Braska and Kilina and Auron." she said, and my face split in a bashful smile.

"Thank you." I said, before addressing everyone. "I am sure that all the others would love to meet you. Tidus, will you help me gather them up?" My lover nodded enthusiastically before dashing out of the temple at a breakneck speed. I chuckled a little, turning to my parents, Sir Jecht, Sir Auron, Lenne, and Shyuin. "If you will all wait here, I will be back in a moment." They all nodded with smiles, and I walked out of the temple at a rather slower pace than the one Tidus had taken only moments before. It only took us a couple of minutes to gather up all of the others, and soon Tidus and I were leading them into the temple.

"Now, do not be afraid, alright?" I requested of them. They all nodded, albeit skeptically, and we entered the Besaid Temple. At the sight of Sir Auron and the others, there was a flash of color and Rikku darted forward and fly-tackled Sir Auron. He caught her in the air with both of his arms, both being serviceable now, and she sobbed quietly into his shoulder as I watched. Cid had a similar reaction to my parents, or rather, my mother, whom he had not seen for many years.

"Kilina!" he exclaimed, running up and embracing my mother.

"Cid!" mother exclaimed happily. "Oui umt nyclym! Ruf'ja oui paah?" Cid! You old rascal! How've you been?

"Kuut, kuut." Good, good. he replied, and then I turned my attention to Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri, who were blinking unanimously at the group gathered before us. Kimahri was the first to break the silence, striding over to my parents as I took a hold of Tidus' arm.

"Kimahri is glad to see Lord Braska and Lady Kilina alive and well." my Ronso guardian said, bowing low in greeting. Lulu and Wakka soon followed suit, and I looked up at Tidus.

"They all seem to get along fairly well, do they not?" I asked of him. He laughed and patted my hand where it rested on his arm.

"That they do, Yuna. That they do."

_Look beyond where hearts can see  
Dream in peace  
Trust, love, believe_

The next day was the day of the ceremony. I wore a white gown that came all the way down to my ankles. It had no straps, but the sleeves were akin to the ones that I wore with my Summoner's garb, and dropped to rest near my knees. Rikku, Lulu, and Lenne all wore pale blue dresses with short sleeves that left only a slight bit of cleavage exposed, and all four of us had moon lilies braided into our hair. Rikku now bore a ring on her left hand, and I smiled softly when I recalled that Auron had proposed to her the night before. We stood at the entrance to the temple with father, Kail, and Kali, waiting for the entrance music. When the choir began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth, Kali strode forward, strewing flowers across the aisle, closely followed by Kail, Lulu, Rikku, and finally Lenne. Father and I waited approximately thirty seconds, and then we also walked forward, and into the room that would undeniably be the site of a major turning point in my life. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but when I spotted Tidus standing up at the altar, waiting for me, they disappeared, and I was left with a strong sense of peace and contentedness as I smiled. He looks just as nervous as I feel. I hope he's alright...

I was standing in front of the altar in no time, and Tidus took my right hand in his left as my father stepped back. Together, we took the final steps up towards the awaiting Cid. We knelt in unison, and the choir fell silent, as my uncle began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today..." I heard him say, but then I began to tune him out as I became lost in Tidus' eyes yet again, and in no time, it was time to make our promises.

"Tidus, please make your vows." Uncle Cid commanded. I heard Tidus take a deep breath, and then he began:

"Yuna, when I first met you, here on the steps of this very Chamber of the Fayth, I didn't really know you or see you as anything more than another girl, albeit a very pretty one." he said, and I smiled in slight amusement, recalling how he had stared up at me, completely dumbfounded. "When I signed on to be your Guardian, I didn't know anything about you and the Pilgrimage and the Final Aeon, and frankly, I didn't care that much. But then, I got to know you, and soon I found myself to be completely taken with you. I would do anything to protect you, anything to keep you from harm or pain. When I found out about a Summoner's fate, I vowed to find a way to defeat Sin without you dying in the process. Now, I would do anything, anything at all, if it meant keeping you from harm. I love you, Yuna, and I vow to always stay by your side and protect you through everything." Cid nodded in approval, and turned to me.

"Yuna, state your vows." he said. I swallowed hard around the sudden lump in my throat, and blinked back my happy tears so that I could start:

"Tidus, the first time I saw you, you were gaping up at me from the bottom of these same stairs." I said this with a chuckle, causing the rest of the congregation to laugh somewhat, as well. "I thought you were just an arrogant Blitzball player at first, with your top-notch skills and everything, but then, through my Pilgrimage, you taught me so many things. Things about yourself and your world, things about life and living that I probably would have never learned if you had not been with me. You gave me hope that I might be able to defeat Sin without sacrificing myself. In the end that hope paid off, but you disappeared when the Fayth did. I whistled every day in the hopes that you would come back, and a month ago, you were finally returned to me. I never gave up that hope that you bestowed upon me, and I have never forgotten all of the things you taught me about living. You gave me the drive to persevere through the times when you were not there, and you reinforced the will to protect all that I cherish. I love you, Tidus, and I vow remain by your side, your faithful wife, until my dying day, and protect you and give you hope through everything that comes our way." Uncle Cid smiled, and turned to Tidus.

"Tidus, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, so help you God?" the older man asked. Tidus smiled.

"I do." Then Cid turned to me.

"Yuna, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part, so help you God?" he asked. I was beaming by this time, and nodded enthusiastically.

"I do." came my reply. Cid waved Kail forward, and he held up the rings. They were simple golden bands engraved with the words: 'Not to the end- always.' Tears came to my eyes at this realization, as Tidus gently took my hand in his and slipped the smaller of the two over my ring finger, gazing into my bi-colored eyes as he did so. My hands shook slightly as I slid the remaining ring on his left finger, and he took my hands in his before we rose to our feet.

"You may now kiss the bride." uncle said calmly, and Tidus and I shared our first kiss as a married couple, grinning broadly the whole time. A cheer rose up from all of our friends and family, and all of the villagers who had managed to squeeze in, and we parted and took our first steps in our new life, walking down the aisle and out of the temple to the village below. Every emotion that I carried within my heart was exposed in my eyes, mirrored in my husband's own sapphire irises. Trust, love, joy, and happiness for the present; and hope for the future. Our future.

_We tremble and spin  
Suspended within_

Later, after the reception and celebrating, Tidus and I were boarded upon the S.S. Liki, headed to Luca for our honeymoon. We waved enthusiastically to our family and friends as the vessel departed, and as soon as they were out of sight, I turned to my husband, the sun setting directly to our right. Slowly, I slid my arms around his neck and whispered, almost seductively, into his ear:

"So, do you want to turn in early, or should we go swimming first?" I felt him chuckle against me, and he wrapped his own muscular arms around my waist.

"Mmm... They both sound good." he replied in a low voice, and then added playfully, "Either way I'll get to see you almost naked." When he said this, my arm suspiciously moved of its own accord, smacking him gently upside the head. He released a slight yelp of pain, laughing as he did so, and I pulled away with one eyebrow raised.

"I say we go swimming first." I said. "Though I could probably settle for the other option, as well." He just laughed and kissed me again.

Only ten minutes passed between the time when we were standing on the deck of the S.S. Liki to when we stood in the middle of our cabin, but to me it seemed like an eternity. Tidus deftly locked the door as I headed over to shut the window and blinds. Just as I finished closing them so that no one could see in or out, I felt his hands on my waist, and he buried his face in the crook of my neck with a soft growl. I chuckled and raised my arms to link my hands behind me around his neck, entwining my fingers through his soft, golden hair as I closed my eyes. After remaining in that position for a short amount of time, I let go of him and twisted around in his grasp to where I was facing him. I smiled, attempting to be seductive this time, and pressed my body up against his.

"So, were we going to begin something, or not?" I asked. The room was in a state of twilight that was fading fast, but even so, I was able to easily make out the line of his face and the smirk that spread across it.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact..." he started, but I silenced that sentence with a deep kiss, and began to pull his tuxedo jacket off of his broad shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor once it was off.

A while later, I laid in Tidus' embrace, both of us still breathing as though we had run a mile, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He held me tightly against him, and I clasped his head to my bosom. I was sure that he could have heard my heart racing beneath my flesh. He slowly raised his head up to look into my face, and gently scooted upwards to rest his head on the pillow next to mine, lying on his back. Still exhausted, I dragged myself the few remaining inches to rest my head on his chest, and we wrapped our arms around each other. I could feel myself and him trembling violently, but it felt as if time had stopped, I was filled with such a strong sense of peace. I had never felt anything like it.

"Tidus?" I asked quietly. His chest heaved a couple more times before he took a deep breath and let it out, his respiration finally steadying some more.

"Yeah?"

"E muja oui." He smiled.

"E muja oui, duu, Yuna."

_Free the dream within  
The stars are crying a tear  
A sigh escapes from heaven  
And the world's end_

Now it has been six months since our wedding. My parents, Sir Jecht, Lenne, and Shyuin have all moved into vacant huts around Besaid. The huts were ones that were previously occupied by people that have now either moved out to go to other places, or have died because of Sin. Rikku has been living here since we defeated Sin, though she had traveled a lot at first, but she does not travel as much anymore. Her wedding with Sir Auron was only about three weeks ago. They are always all over the place- Rikku always does something to make Sir Auron chase her around in good fun. I laugh when I think of the time, a mere two days ago, when Tidus pushed Sir Auron off of the dock, and then Rikku pushed Tidus in before I pushed Rikku in and then performed a cannonball, myself. After that, Lenne and Shyuin soon joined us, followed by Sir Jecht, and before long, we had started a "rip-roarin' Blitzball game", as Shyuin called it.

The sun has set, the stars are out and shining, and I am lying on the pier with Tidus as we stargaze, our knees hanging off so that our toes just barely disturb the surface of the lukewarm water. A cool ocean breeze is blowing around us, and I sigh contentedly. Right now I feel as though the world could end and I would not care one bit. Everything is perfect, except for one thing.

"Tidus?" I ask softly. He turns to stare into my eyes.

"Hmm?" He grunts softly in acknowledgment to my question, and I tilt my head to meet his gaze. I smile softly.

"Do you ever want to have children?" I ask, and he nods happily.

"Yes. When I was little, about five or six, Lenne would always come over to play with Shyuin and me." he replies, and then continues, "We would play many things, including 'House'." With this admission, we both laugh- I can somehow find it quite easy to imagine my husband as a five-year-old playing house. "Sometimes, I would pretend to be the husband, and others, I would be the child. But playing a father was my favorite. Despite the rough times I had because of my dad, I really wanted to have children." He reaches up and pumps a fist in the air, a small, quick grabbing motion. "I want to be the kind of father that a kid can come to with anything. I wanna be able to teach them how to play Blitzball, how to fish, how to swim, run, wrestle... I want to be the kind of father that they can talk to, also. That they will never be afraid to confide in. That's the kind of dad I wanna be." A smile spreads across my lips.

"That is good." I murmur, but he hears me and turns to stare into my eyes, his own pools of aquamarine growing wider.

"Y-You mean...!" he gasps out, and I nod.

"Tidus, I am pregnant." He beams at me, and embraces me tightly as our laughter echoes into the cool nighttime air. As he kisses me, a shooting star streaks across the sky above, and a single raindrop falls to land on my still-flat belly, where a new life is forming, created by me and the love of my life. We are happy. And we will be happy for many, many years to come.

END.

* * *

Whew. This ficcie is second only to my Full Metal Alchemist fic, 'It'll Be Alright'. This one is 11 pages on Microsoft Word. Phew, what a long chapter. Well, I hope you all like it. A special thank you to Yunie Tidus, l33tmansays woot, The Devil Hunters, General Cloud, and CloTi-4ever for reviewing 'Toki No Hourousha'. Thank you, Yunie, and Ross, for sticking with me through 'Angel' and 'Toki No Hourousha'. Your encouragement has been a blessing! Well, now that school's out, I hope to be able to update more, so please stick with me! Arigato, and bye! 

Fanatic


End file.
